All Alone
by Scarlet Shinigami
Summary: Kaiba finds Joey at the park after Joey's been beaten by his father, they argue but what happens the next day? Has puppyshipping!
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer- I don't own** **yugioh**_

* * *

><p>'<em>great the Mutt is here...again,I wonder how long he's been here'<em> thought Kaiba as he hid behind a large tree and was staring at a boy around his age with messy blond hair and hazel eyes, Joey Wheeler

Joey sat on a wooden bench in the middle of the park completely unaware that Kaiba was watching him.

_'he's crying, I wonder why the Mutt would be crying, I wonder why I care' _thought Kaiba as he walked away from the crying blond and towards his dark blue car_. _**SNAP**. _'shit! I stepped on a branch, hope he didn't hear that!'_

* * *

><p>Joey quickly stood up and dried the tears from his face before saying "who's there!" He knew that sometimes gangs would hang out at the park at night but were else could he have gone? No were, so he stayed at the park until he had to go to school. <em>'I wish I could fly away...if only it didn't feel like my wings are being ripped from my back' <em>thought Joey as a tall figure appeared from behind a tree

* * *

><p>"It's your master Mutt" said Kaiba as he came from behind the large tree and stood in front of the blond who had tears in his eyes.<p>

"I'm not a dog Kaiba" said Joey who decided to stare at the floor instead of the CEO's ice blue eyes.

"of course not" said the brunet sarcastically.

"Kaiba can you just leave me alone for once, why are you here anyway? why aren't you at your big mansion sleeping it's midnight" said Joey

"why I'm here is none of your business Mutt, not that I care but why are you here?" asked Kaiba

"If you won't tell me why you're here I won't tell you"

"whatever, Mutt I'm leaving so unless you want to get killed out here I suggest you come with me"

"why would I go with you"

"you're coming with me whether you like it or not, I will not be accused of murder because of you, I have better things to do than go court because you decided to walk home alone at night and got yourself killed"said Kaiba as he grabbed the blond's wrist and started to pull hin towards his car.

"**OW! KAIBA LET GO OF MY WRIST YOU BASTERD!" **screamed Joey.

Kaiba quickly let go of his wrist and watched as joey's tears flowed down his face and onto the floor.

"Mutt i barely pulled you" said Kaiba not sounding concerned at all but things are not always what they seem, secretly the brunet just wanted to hug the blond boy and ask him what's wrong.

"Mutt come with me NOW" said Kaiba as he walked away from the crying boy.

* * *

><p><em>'damn I sprained my wrist' <em>thought Joey as he followed Kaiba to his car.

"get in the car Mutt" said Kaiba as he opened his door and sat in the driver's seat.

"fine" said Joey, opening the door and sitting on the black leather seat.

"let me see your wrist Mutt" said Kaiba

"no I don't trust you"said Joey

"how did you get hurt?"

"why do you care richboy?"

"don't answer a question with a question Mutt"

"don't call me a mutt"

"I'll call you whatever I want"

"you think you're so much better than everyone else don't you richboy, well you have money and live in an mansion with your brother but take Mokuba away and you have no one, I bet that's why you're so mean to everyone, because you know that they have friends and family and all you have is Mokuba and eventually he'll leave you"

"get out" said Kaiba as he stared at the steering wheel and griped it tightly.

"you know it's true Kaiba and that's why you're mad"said Joey as he stared at the CEO's emotionless face.

**"GET OUT"** yelled Kaiba as he stared into the blond's hazel eyes.

* * *

><p>Joey's eyes widened as he looked Kaiba's blue eyes that were full of anger. Joey quickly got out of the car slamming the door shut as he walked back to the park bench and sat down. <em>'sorry Kaiba...sorry I took out all of my anger on you, you're not alone and even if Mokuba left you, you wouldn't be alone you'd have me but then of course why would you want me? someone who lets their father beat them, a freak with wings, someone as stupid as me, ...no one'<em>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh but if I did I'd be richer than Kaiba! **_

* * *

><p>Kaiba walked the halls of his mansion until he reached two large white doors. He grabbed a key from his pocket, unlocked the door, and turned the silver handle. The brunet then slammed the door, locked it, walked over to his nightstand where a light blue lamp stood, he grabbed the lamp and threw it against the light blue wall watching as the glass fell down to the white carpet. <strong>"STUPID MUTT!"<strong> screamed Kaiba _'calm down...just calm down, forget about that idiot he doesn't know anything about you...but even if he knew he wouldn't understand any of it' _thought Kaiba as he layed on his bed and closed his eyes. "why do your affect me so much? is it because you said it? ...it's because you said it, no it's because I wasted my time talking to you and you insult me that's why I'm mad ...worthless piece of trash, idiot, poor excuse for a human being, Joey Wheeler, the Mutt"

"big brother is everything ok?" asked Mokuba as he knocked on the door.

"everything is fine Mokuba just go to sleep it's past your bedtime"

"but i heard screaming and something brake-"

"I'm fine, Mokuba go to sleep"

"but-"

"Now"

"goodnight big brother"

"goodnight" said Kaiba but by that time Mokuba was too far away to hear him.

* * *

><p>(Seto's P.O.V)<p>

I woke up around 5 in the morning feeling weird. I went to then adjoining bathroom, took a shower and at some point realized that the weird feeling was hunger. I got dressed in my school uniform, why you ask because it's monday, time to deal with idiots and fangirls. I grabbed my briefcase and walked down the hall until I reached the end, I knocked on the wall once and then counted 5 seconds and knocked again. The wall moved sliding left and I walked inside. It was cold but that's normal for a freezer. I walked around a bit reading the labels on some box containers until I found the one I was looking for, I opened the box and grabbed a plastic bag that was full of blood. I walked out of the freezer and heard the wall return back to its normal position. I ripped the bag open with my fangs and drank the red liquid. 6am, _'maybe I should work until I have to wake up Mokuba, yes I'll do that'. _I walked to my room, opened my briefcase, got my laptop, and started working.

* * *

><p>(Joey's P.O.V)<p>

I woke up at the sound of my father banging on my bedroom door. After staying at the park for two hours after Kaiba left I decided to come back home and take the beating, I had to, all my stuff was here, my school uniform, my backpack, and even my deck, and where was I going to go? If I didn't show up at school my friends would worry and I couldn't go without my uniform besides I had to come home sometime. "you worthless piece of shit I'm hungry! and this time make something that isn't found in the garbage can!" yelled my father. I looked over to my nightstand were my clock was, 5 am way too early, I went over to my black dresser and got my uniform and put it on the bed. I then went into the bathroom and got in the shower after taking all my clothes off. The water washed away my pain and my worries temporary. Unfortunately everything comes to an end and I turned the water off. I walked out the bathroom and put some pants on. I got a small mirror out from one of my drawers and angled it so that I could see my back, my black wings looked dark red in the light. I concentrated on my wings and closed my eyes, when I opened them my wings were gone so now I actually looked human and not like a freak. I walked over to my bed and put on my shirt and jacket.

_'how am I going to deal with Kaiba today? He'll probably make fun of me for crying last night, bet he will, that's what I get for yelling at him, I'm an idiot even if there was a change to be with Kaiba before it's gone now, why'd I have to be so mean to him after he offered me a ride.' _

I walked over to my bedroom door, grabbed my schoolbag, and opened the door that led to the living room. The room reeked of beer, vomit, and urine. I quickly walked towards the door that led outside, I saw my father passed out on the coffee table with a can of beer in his hand. I stared at him for a few minutes,_ 'I can't believe I'm related to that man- no he can't even be called a man, he's a monster, but he's my father, no matter how many times he beats me I'll never fight back, I remember when he didn't drink, he actually care about me and Serenity, he never hit us, so now everytime I feel ready to fight back I remember how he was before and I can't hurt him no matter how hard I try.'_

"idiot feed me" says my father weakly

"feed yourself, besides there's been no food in here for a week" I say as I continue walking towards the door. usually I would be careful with what I say to him but right now he's so drunk he can't even stand up so I'll say whatever I want.

I walked outside and it smells exactly like inside only not as strong. I quickly walk a few blocks away and the air starts smelling better, more clean, honestly I don't know how I'm alive after breathing that.

"hey you blondie what are you doing round here"

I turn around and see a group of guys in front of me, seven of them, and they are buff, _'shit'_, normally it wouldn't be a problem to take these guys down, but after yesterday's beating my best choice is to run and I do.

"Get back here!" yells one of the guys as they run after me.

It hurts like hell. Every bruise, every cut was burning, painful, and with each step it got worse.

"fuck" I say as I trip and fall onto the concrete floor. Suddenly I feel someone kick my head hard and everything goes black.


	3. The lost puppy

_**Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh but if I did I would make a new season where everyone grows up and has to save the world again and soon discover feelings that they have for each other.**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Kaiba's P.O.V)<strong>

I opened the door of the limo, got out, slammed the door closed, and started walking passed all my fangirls who were yelling things like _"Kaiba be my boyfriend" _and _"I love you" _and even _"Kaiba have sex with me"._ I'm staring to think that all girls are sluts, well maybe not all but most of them. I kind of makes me wish that I was gay instead of bi, ya that's right, the CEO of Kaiba Corp. likes females AND males, and the only one who knows is Mokuba. **RING.** Finally the bell to get to class rung and most of my fangirls leave to class and so do I. I walk into class and notice one thing, the Mutt isn't there, probably late again. I sit down at my seat and a girl comes up to me, I've never noticed her here before and honestly I think she's the prettiest girl in the class, she has dark green eyes and long curly black hair with long side bangs.

"he's in danger" says the girl

"do I know you" I say

"that's not important now, you need to find him"

"who are you talking about?"

"the fallen angel"

"fallen angels don't exist and I would appreciate it if you left me alone"

"so you're saying vampires like you aren't real?"

_'who is this girl? what does she know about me? I've made sure that no one would know!'_

"vampires don't exist" I say

"so you and I don't exist, Kaiba if you don't save him he's going to die and you'll regret not listening to me for the rest of you're life"

"go save who ever you're talking about yourself"

"I'm not the one that's supposed to save him, if you want to have him then go save him"

"who are you talking about and this time give me a name"

"Joey Wheeler"

"why would I want a Mutt like him?"

"because you love everything about him, like how he isn't afraid of you, I can take you to him but I will not save him"

"you must be on some drug to think that I would be in love with Wheeler and would actually save him"

"if you don't save him you will die"

"is that a threat?"

"I didn't say that I would do it, you're the one that will end your own life if you don't save him"

"you're crazy"

"yes I am,... if you won't do it I'll make you, I said that I wouldn't interfere anymore but you're so stubborn, so if you want to continue living then you will save him"

"no, and nothing you say will make me"

In the girl's hand suddenly appears a black samurai sword. I look around and no one seems to see the sword but me. The girl points the sword at my throat and says "if you do not come with me then I will kill you in the most slow and painful way possible"

_'DOES NO ONE SEE THE SWORD! IS EVERYONE HERE BLIND!'_

"no one else sees the sword because they aren't like us"

_'did she read my mind? NO reading minds is impossible'_

"only a few people are able to do it after years of training"

"**SHUT UP ALREADY!" **I yell.

Everyone in the class room turns around and stares are me and I just glare at all of them and they quickly look away.

_'where is the fucking teacher!'_

"come with me now or you'll never see him again"

"I don't have a choice do I."

**One Hour Later**

"this is where they got him" said the girl who i still didn't know what her name was.

The air smelled horrible and everything around me looked horrible too, all the buildings were tagged and old, after this I would need to take a shower just looking at all this filth made me feel dirty.

"look at the floor, there's blood, it's Joey's"

I looked down at the floor and there was a puddle of blood.

"it's too late, they have him and I don't think we'll be able to find him, at least not alive" says the girl

A group of 4 guys walk come towards us, and The girl get's a better grip on her sword

"great two more people who are in our territory" says one of the guys

"Where is he" says the girl

"what do you now little girl" says another guy

"tell me or I will kill you"

"not if we kill you first" says another guy.

Suddenly all the guys start running towards us and I try to run away but the girl grabs my hand.

"Kaiba don't be a coward, besides it would be a shame to pass up free food when their offering you"

"whatever" I say as the one of the guys tries to punch me. I grab his hand, pull him down, and bite his neck.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey's P.O.V)<strong>

_'where am I, what happened after I got knocked out?'_

_'why is he calling me an angel?'_

"why do you look so confused? stupid angel you could've just flown away and you would have never been caught, idiot"

"Where am I"

"do you know what's going to happen to you, we're going to drain all you blood and then drink it to make us invincible then we will take over the world"

"why me" I whisper


	4. The rescue

_**Disclaimer- I don't own yugioh**_

* * *

><p><strong>(Seto's P.O.V)<strong>

"where is he! you've seen us hill your friends, so unless you want to die like them then I suggest you tell us where he is!" said the girl who held one of the guys by the collar.

"he's in the abandoned warehouse near the pier!" said the guy, who obviously was scared for his life.

"now get out of my sight"

The guy quickly ran away once he was let go.

"you know where he is so go find him Kaiba"

"you're not going to help"

"no, you better tell him afterwards"

"I will"

"take care of him and never let him go"

"I don't even know if he feels the same way"

"you need to take that chance"

"I'll tell him, but I have to save him first"

The girl nods and starts walking away.

_'I hope it's not too late'_

I concentrate and make my white and light blue wings appear then fly towards the warehouse.

* * *

><p><strong>(Joey's P.O.V)<strong>

_'why do I feel so weak'_

I looked around the room for about the hundredth time, there were broken windows and ropes hanging everywhere.

"how are you enjoying you last few minutes alive angel?" asked a man who looked around 25 years old. He had short black hair and brown eyes, from what I've seen he's the leader of the group.

"whatever, just take the angel to the room" said the man to a younger man who was around 20.

The man started to untie my arms and then my legs.

_'this is my chance'_

I kick the man in his face just after he finishes untieing me. I start to run towards a door but then I feel a bat hit me on the head and I black out.

* * *

><p><strong>(no one's P.O.V)<strong>

The leader of the group dropped the bat and walked over to the man who Joey kicked.

"take him to the room" said the leader and then he left the room.

The man picked up Joey and took him to another room. In the room where 3 other men including the leader, who were all standing around a torture table. The man who held Joey, layed him down on the table and tied his arms and legs. The leader took out a sharp knife and said "it's such a shame that he has to die but for what we gain from it is worth having to kill him"

* * *

><p><strong>(Seto's P.O.V)<strong>

I opened the door of the ware house, there was no one there. I closed the warehouse door behind me and the banging sound echoed in the large room.

_'were is he? he has to be here!'_

I hear a door open and footsteps follow.

"who's there!" I yell as the footsteps come closer.

"you shouldn't have come here" says a voice belonging to a man.

"where is he" I yell

"you're not worth my time, just kill him and then we kill the angel" said a different man.

Once they all came closer I saw that there were 4 men. suddenly 3 men started running towards me. I fly up high enough so that they can't reach me.

"this one has wings too" says one of the men

"he actually knows how to use them when he's being chased" said another man

"coward, get down here!" yelled another man

"where is he!" I repeat

"I'll give him to you on one condition" says the man who was giving orders to the other men.

"what is it?" I ask

"if you can kill me then they'll-" the man pointed to the three other men, "will show you where he is and set him free, but if you can't kill me then I would have already killed you"

_'he seems confident, what an idiot, to think that He can kill Me is truly stupid' _

"I agree to your conditions" I say.

Suddenly I'm laying with my back on the floor.

_'how am I on the floor?'_

"she helped you didn't she" says the man as he points a samurai sword at me that was similar to the one that green-eyed girl had, but the one he had was silver.

_'is she talking about that girl?'_

"idiot, she tells you to come save him and you don't even know how powerful I am, she should have known that I would kill you" says the man.

Suddenly blood splashes on me and the man falls to the floor.

"you three want to die too?"

I look up and see the same girl from earlier. I look over and see the three men running away.

"do you want me to kill you too?" asked the girl.

"I thought you wouldn't interfere" I said

"I knew you would die without help and for some reason I felt bad so I decided to help you"

"you've never told me your name"

"you don't need to know it, go get your angel"

"My angel?"

"go get him"

"I don't know where he is"

"Help! Someone help me!"

"Joey!" I yell

"don't let anyone take him away from you, protect him with your life"

I nod, get up from the ground, and walk towards the door where the yelling came from. I open the door and see my puppy tied down to a table with tears streaming down his face.

"Kaiba?" says Joey sounding puzzled.

I quickly walk over to him and untie his arms and legs.

"Why did you help me Kaiba" asks Joey

"because I love you" I whisper not expecting him to hear me.

"I love you too" says Joey

"you have good hearing, just like a dog"

"shut up I don't want to fight with you"

"let's do this instead"

I grab Joey's chin and make sure he looks at me and I kiss him softly enjoying the feeling, it was as if electricity ran through my lips, Joey parted his lips slightly and I explored his mouth. He parted away and a string of saliva connected us both for a few minutes until it broke.

"Kaiba"

"yes?"

"you're not alone, you have me now"

"and you have me"

I grabbed his hand, entwined out fingers, and looked at his face as he stared at our hands. Everytime we touch each other I feel the electricity and crave it, that's why I fight with him, to feel his touch and to have him notice me, and now he's mine.

"Kaiba, I love you"

"I love you too Joey"

* * *

><p><strong><em>Thank you for reading! There will be no sequel for now, eventually there will but not for a long time.<em>**


End file.
